Bora Horza Gobuchul (Changer)
:This article is about the Changer. You may be looking for the . Bora Horza Gobuchul was a male Changer. Biography Exile Horza discovered a conspiracy on Heibohre to take the asteroid our of Idiran-controlled space and helped foil it by killing two of the conspirators. In the aftermath he was exiled by the court of the Academy of Military Arts to join the Changer caretaker party on Schar's World for several years. This was a compromise sentence as popular sentiment desired to remain under Idiran influence but still demanded punishment for the death of the other Changers.Consider Phlebas, chapter 5 By this time his parents were dead and his clan defunct save for him. Horza had no influential relatives or friends. Caretaker While on Schar's World he became romantically involved with Kierachell. He spent less than a year as a caretaker before leaving to be employed by the Idirans before the start of the Idiran-Culture War. By 1325 CE he was an Idiran agent.Consider Phlebas, chapter 8 Idiran Agent During the war in 1331 CE, Horza was undercover on Sorpen. He was captured by the Gerontocracy of Sorpen while masquerading as Egratin, a Gerontocracy outworld minister.Consider Phlebas, chapter 4 and marked for execution.Consider Phlebas, chapter 1 Horza was rescued by the Idiran warship The Hand of God 137 where he was given a new mission by Xoralundra. He would return to Schar's World and capture a hiding there. As payment the Changer wanted to leave Idiran service and the war altogether. Horza hoped Kierachell was still on Schar's World and would agree to leave with him. Xoralundra promised to raise the issue with his superiors.Consider Phlebas, chapter 2 As The Hand of God 137 withdrew to the Ninety-Third Fleet it was attacked by GCU Nervous Energy. Horza was forced to abandon the ship in a Rairch suit and a warp unit. Kraiklyn's Free Company While awaiting recovery by the Ninety-Third Fleet, Horza was discovered by Kraiklyn's Free Company aboard Clear Air Turbulance. The Company disabled the Changer and his suit by effector and brought him aboard.Consider Phlebas, chapter 3 To the Company's surprise Horza survived and the Changer awoke to find his suit confiscated for Kraiklyn's use. At first Kraiklyn ordered Horza disposed of. Horza desperately claimed to be of service to the Company but his appearance as Egratin and the effects of his imprisonment on Sorpen undermined this. Kraiklyn offered to allow Horza to live and join the Company if the Changer could defeat and kill another member of the Company, Zallin, in single combat. Horza reluctantly killed Zallin and took the youth's place. When questioned by Kraiklyn, Horza claimed to be a Sladden marine captain slated to be executed by the Idirans for resisting after the planet's surrender 50 days earlier. In return for his life he agreed to carry out a covert mission to Sorpen for the Idirans. The Changer explained his appearance as the result of an ageing drug. Horza participated on the raid on Marjoin's Temple of Light. He discovered the temple's laser-reflecting properties only too late to prevent the raid from turning into a disaster. References Horza Horza Horza